taking the plunge
by Riku child of Dawn
Summary: Dak likes Jett, but are these feelings real? Jett has been bullying Dak ever since he had told the school he was gay. Are the feeling real or are they a mild form of Stockhol. I know this summary sucks. I wanted a Dak x Jett fanfic. Please r and r
1. Chapter 1

One

Dak Zevon slammed his locker shut. Just one last class to get through and he would be clear. He started to walk to class when he saw Jett Stetson. Dak froze oh no and just when he thought the day was going to be okay. Stupid thought Zevon. You know this routine by now.

Dak was sixteen-years-old with brown hair and eyes. He lived with his mom which was better than his dad in his opinion. The man hadn't been there for him throughout his life. He would usually come in and out like that cat Dak had seen in Alice and wonderland when he was little. By now Dak didn't trust the man because he always tried to steal from him and his mom.

Jett swaggered over and slapped the books and papers from Dak's hands. The boy glared. "What you going to do something fag?" Jett said grinning evilly. Dak didn't say anything ducking down to pick up the fallen books. The next second he was being pinned against the locker. "I asked you a question and you better answer it if you know what's good for you fag."

"Why you're just going to hit me anyway. Why not just ignore you like a two-year-old." Slap. Dak's head slammed off the locker. Jett had slapped him across the face.

"What did you say you little cock sucker?"

"I said fuck you! Fuck everything about you!" Jet's fingers curled into fists and he was about to hit the teen again when Kendall Night punched the older boy in the back of the head. Jett dropped Dak who crumpled to the floor. He turned around.

"Well well look who it is. Come to save your friend Kendork?"

"Leave him alone! Don't you think he's had enough?"

"Why Kendork want to trade places with him?" Kendall hit him again. Then he gathered up Dak's books and pulled said boy up to his feet. They left together and when they were in the bathroom Dak broke down.

? I….I can't k…keep d…doing this." He sobbed trying to keep it together.

"I know Dak believe me I do."

"H…he's always picking on me. I don't regret telling the s…school I'm….I'm gay, but….." he trailed off. Kendall nodded. He wanted to get Dak out of here. It was the last class and it wasn't like people weren't taking notes. Logan always took notes so he could count on the genius. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Logan. Loge I'm going to get Dak out something happened and he's upset. Do you mind taking notes for him? K

No go ahead what happened? L

I'll tell you later k. With that sent he got Dak up and convinced him to squeeze through the rusted window. Dak was against it, but after a while he squeezed through. Kendall followed and soon they were running across the campus and out of the gates.

An I know I should be trying to write my other stories, but I wanted a Dak x Jett fanfic. I've never done this pairing before so please let me know if you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Taking The Plunge Two

An Hello all. Thanks so much for your reviews. I forgot to put a disclaimer sorry about that.

Disclaimer I don't own Big Time Rush. If I did….omgomg okay lol that's enough fan girling lol enjoy.

Logan sat taking notes. His mind wondered back to the texts. What had happened to Dak? If Jett messed him up again….. Logan hated the boy wished over and over that he was gone, dead out of their lives. Kendall felt the same, but logan knew what Dak was going through. He just didn't stop. The teen was after him too. Calling him a nerd. Logan didn't have guts like Dak did though. He wouldn't say anything not even to kendall.

They slowed down after the campus was gone. They walked along. Dak had his fists in his pockets and stared at the ground. He hated this feeling. It always seemed Kendall was coming along to save him every time. "What are you thinking about?" Kendall asked. Dak looked up at his friend.

"I….I just…." He fell silent and they stopped at the park.

"Dak you can tell me. I'm one of your best friends."

"I know, but it's wrong this feeling." He said sitting on a bench.

"What feeling?"

"Like I always have to be rescued. Like I can't save myself." Kendall sighed and sank down beside the teen.

"Listen Dak you do. God if I were you I wouldn't say anything."

"Yeah, but I just feel….."

"Listen Dak I don't want you to get hurt." Dak nodded.

"I understand." He grinned. "Next time I'll hope you'll be there."

"I always will."

Carlos was bouncing up and down he was impatient. He wanted to get out of math and see his friends. "MR. Garcia please sit still." Carlos groaned, but stopped bouncing. His eyes were glued to the clock watching every minute tick by. The bell finally rang and he gathered his things and ran out of the room. He ran to catch up With Logan. "Hey Loge!" he said grinning.

"Hey Los." Logan said swinging an arm around Carlos's shoulders. The Latino looked around for Kendall and Dak.

"Where are the others?"

"Something happened to Dak. Kendall took him home and James…Well I haven't seen him today." They walked out of the building. They walked together until Carlos saw the other two. They were walking ahead and Carlos sped up with Logan to walk with them

"Hey guys." He said grinning.

"Oh hey Los."Kendall said grinning at the boy.

"Dak you okay?" Carlos asked.

"He fought Jett sort of." Carlos glared fists clenched. He swung around ready to go back to school and beat Jett. Logan grabbed his arm.

"Don't it's not worth it."

"Oh no? How can you stand here and say that!" Carlos turned to Logan. "He…he hasn't been hurting you has he?"

"No…no don't worry." Logan said quickly, but he ducked his head.

"I'll kill him." Carlos hissed. "No one I repeat no one should ever…ever hurt you." He started to run off.

"No Carlos don't!" Logan yelled. Kendall grabbed the boy pulling him back

"Don't Los god knows I want to beat him just as badly as you do, but you can't it's not worth it!" The boy glared then swung around and stormed off. The last words he threw over his shoulder.

"Fine I'll tell James and He'll kill him for me." Then he left.

Kendall sighed and wrapped an arm around logan and Dak. "I…I've never seen Carlos that mad before." Dak said. Logan sighed. He didn't want los to get hurt just because of him. They walked on in silence each wrapped up in their own heads. Finally they stopped.

"I'll go find Carlos." Logan said going toward his house. "I think I know where he is." He waved and entered the house. He found the Latino. He was slamming his fists over and over on the cushions.

"Carletos." Logan said quietly. Carlos turned around and there were tears coursing down his cheeks.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I…I didn't want you to know. I didn't want you to get in trouble because of me." The boy stood up and came over.

"That's not a good excuse Logan!"

"What do you want! You want me to tell you that It's been happening for years? Is that what you want! Do you want me to tell you that it was to protect you!"

"I don't need protection!" Carlos yelled eyes wide and full of anger. "You do! I thought we were best friends!"

"We are."Logan said softly. He was staring at the ground. At the sight Carlos calmed.

"Look Loge I don't want to see you get hurt." He came forward and wrapped his arms around the boy.

"I…I oh Los I'm sorry." Logan said trying not to cry himself. Carlos hugged him fiercely.

"It's okay I..I just wish you would have told me sooner. Trust me I won't get hurt."

"B…but they were saying all kinds of things."

"So what they're just big Jocks with little words." Logan stepped back and smiled. "Next time it happens tell me or James Or Kendall. Don't suffer because you think you have to."

"I promise." Carlos held out his pinkie.

"Pinkie promise?" Logan laughed and hooked his pinkie threw Carlos's.

"Pinkie promise."

There you go another Chapter. I hope you all liked it and please r and r.

Riku Child of Dawn


	3. Three

Taking the Plunge Three

A/n Hello all thanks to TheGuestReviewer and suitelifeforever9 for their reviews. I really appreciate it. Thanks for those who just read it I'm grateful that you took the time to read this.

Disclaimer If I could…I wouldn't be here writing fanfiction. Or would I?

The other two followed Logan's path to his house. There they found the two hugging. Kendall smiled. Logan looked up and grinned. "So everything's okay with you two?" Dak asked.

"Yeah just some stuff needed to be spoken about." Logan said now smiling. Kendal nodded.

"Okay awesome." He said.

"Why don't you three go drop your stuff off and we can play video games or something. The three boys nodded. They left separating to go to their three houses. Logan took his backpack upstairs taking out the homework and placing it on his desk. He would do it after they left. Then he went back downstairs and waited.

When everyone was there Logan let them pick a game to play. They argued about Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. Logan rolled his eyes. "Just pick one I don't care which one."

"Then you pick" Kendal said showing the games to him.

"Kingdom hearts." Logan said grinning. Kendal grinned back and slipped the disk in.

They had fun killing heartless. Even though it was the second and Logan felt bad for Roxas. After a while he got bored and sat reading instead of watching. The others had fun killing them and trying to solve the mystery. It took their minds off Jett and that was what Logan wanted. He didn't want to talk about him, but just relax with his friends.

Hours must have ticked by before they had to go. Carlos didn't want to. He wanted to stay. "Come on please? Ask your mom please?"

"Los you know how she is on the weekdays. It's school nights." The Latino pouted, but eventually left. When they had all gone Logan put everything back where it was and went to do his homework.

The next morning Dak was up and dressed. He yawned but went down. His dad smiled at him. "Hey Dak. Good morning."

"Morning." Dak said sitting down to eat breakfast.

"Did you get your homework finished?" The boy nodded. His mom came in smiling. She handed him his lunch money and he smiled back. Soon it was time to go he waved to them and after shouldering his backpack left. He caught up with the rest of the group. "James where were you yesterday?" James grinned.

"Off doing stuff." He said vaguely and Dak's interest was peeked.

"Like what?"

"Nothing nothing."

"Did you meet a girl? Is that why you're being vague?" Kendall grinned and nudged his best friend.

"Well tell us Jamie?"

"It wasn't a girl." Logan looked at him trying to measure with a smirk on his lips.

"So was it a boy then?" They all were staring at him and James felt like laughing.

"No it wasn't a boy either."

"Then what?" Kendall asked.

"I had a hair appointment."

"Really? That's why you were gone all day?" Carlos said uninterested now. "Lame Jamie."

"It's not lame." James said grinning.

"Is too. Can't even tell a difference." Kendall said stepping closer. James tried to step back, but he was surrounded.

"Don't you do it Night."

"Do what?" Kendall said grinning mischievously.

"You know what." He said hands up to protect his hair. Kendall went for it and the others grabbed James as Kendall proceeded to mess it up.

"Not cool." James said mock offended. He had a smirk though. "I'll get you all back."

"Awwwww come on Jamie it doesn't look that bad." However James was pulling out a comb to comb it back. Kendall grinned.

They reached the school and Dak saw Jett standing waiting for him. Dak wasn't going to be afraid like yesterday. He walked into the gates and past by him. The boy yanked him back. "Where do you think you're going?" he sneered viciously. Dak tried to muster up a half smirk.

"To school obviously." He said trying to pull free. "Which you should try some time." Jett swore and was about to slap him when Dak pushed him off. "Get off me. I would never like you like that." Jett glared, but Dak ran to catch up with the others. All except for James who was Pissed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Well we had it handled." Kendall said wrapping an arm around James. "Don't worry about him he can take care of himself and if not we're going to be there." He smiled as they stepped into the school building.


End file.
